Vincent's pain
by lastat-chan
Summary: Lucrecia and Vincent just met. Will they're love blossom or will Hojo destroy it? Well you'll find out in later chapters till then bye!
1. Default Chapter

One day in Midgar, a young 25 year old Turk, arrived at ShinRa. He walked in to met Hojo and this so called new scientist.

"I'm here, Hojo. Now who do you want me to meet?" asked the young turk, he thought he had better things to do.

"Well glad you could make it. This is the new scientist you'll be working with when we go to Nibelheim soon. Her name is Lucrecia."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Lucrecia as she walked over to the turk. "What is your name?"

".....Vincent Valentine." replied Vincent. "A pleasure I'm sure."

"Alright, so Vincent I guess you've met your new person to protect." said Ghast walking down the stairs into the room.

"Yes. So when are we going?" asked Vincent.

"Within a couple months. We're waiting for the experiment to get underway." replied Hojo.

"Fine." said Vincent about to leave the room, when Lucrecia walked up to him.

"Vincent, can you show me around? I haven't been here very long." she explained.

"Fine, come." he replied. The young couple walked off, Vincent showed her around, she was very quiet and she didn't complain, nor did she annoy him, he was surprised, he thought all scientists where loud and annoying. But apparently he was wrong.

"So. How have you been lately?" she asked Vincent.

"Normal. How have you been?" asked Vincent, as they walked down a well lit hall.

"I've been fine, a little nervous." she replied. They continued down the hall untill they reached the lab again. "Thank you, Vincent."

"Heh, it's my pleasure." said Vincent, he smiled a little for once, and vanished into the shadows.

'He's so odd. But he's kind of handsome to.' thought Lucrecia to her self. She entered the lab and continued working on some minor experiments.

Later that night, Lucrecia stayed late, she knew it was dangerous going into the slums on her own, but she did any way. Half way through her walk, she came upon a group of male thugs. "Well what do we got her?" said one looking at Lucrecia.

"It's a little filly from ShinRa, damn those bloaks are lucky, gettin' babes like her." said one rather crude thug.

"Bring 'er ta meh, then do what ever the hell you feal like doin' to 'er." said the leader of those thugs apparently.

"Get... Get away!" said Lucrecia, knowing she could not fight them away, with out being killed and raped first. "Aieeee!!" she yelled as they jumped upon her, just to be punched away, Lucrecia opened her eyes and saw Vincent of all people there, standing before her. "What're you doing here?"

"I happend to to be passing by. Be glad that I did." said Vincent.

"Who the &$ are you?" asked the leader comeing up to Vincent. "And what the hell are you doin' next to my woman?" asked the thug.

"You, just cannot claim me like an animal!" said Lucrecia disgusted with the thug's crude behavior. Vincent just glared, he punched the thug out in no time at all, and took Lucrecia by the hand and ran with her, till they reached her house. "How did you know.."

"I'm supposed to, anyway Hojo gave me the address to make sure your ok." said Vincent. "Well good night."

"Uh. Thank you!" she said as Vincent just waved and walked into the darkness. She stood there a minute, she was in aw of how he took care of those thugs so quick and helped her out of that situation. Then she closed her house up and went to bed.

That next morning, Vincent was already at work, paper work, death reports, more orders, he just piled them up and got to work. He was walking out of ShinRa when Lucrecia came in. They stood face to face with each other, then went they're sepperate ways. Vincent and Lucrecia both blushed but walked to their job stations quickly.

"Why do I feal this way? I'm embarassed when i'm around her, and when I'm away, I feal lonely?" he muttered to himself after killing off a spy.

'He's so nice and clam and quiet, but why am I so happy to be around him? Do I love him?' thought Lucrecia.

The two young social workers kept on working with the thoughts of each other in their heads. Dose he/she love me? Will She/he love me back? Are we ment for each other? Or is this just a little crush that mean nothing? The days passed and the fealing they felt grew stronger.

'I just don't get it. I never loved anyone before. Why her?'

'I promised my self to not fall in love with someone, why can't I stay away from him?'

They pondered and thought this as they worked on, hopeing they'd for get these silly little fealings for each other. But they didn't and then Hojo noticed. He knew they were falling in love, he didn't want that to go on any more.

"Time to take matters into my own hands." he said to himself seeing the young couple bump into each other yet again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**How was that? Well this is my first time writeing a fanfic like this. Did i do ok? Please review! Thanks.**_


	2. Hojo's hatered, Lucrecia's love

Vincent as working on more papers that were dumped into his office, either more reports or more demands. Vincent stacked them up and started to take care of the buissiness he was about ready to take on. Hojo then walked in, and as normal, Vincent just stared at him, he absolutely hated Hojo, and Hojo almost hated Vincent as much back. "What do you want Hojo? I'm busy." said Vincent.

"Oh nothing, it seems that you and that Lucrecia girl, are getting along rather nicely." said Hojo. Vincent looked at him again, with almost the usual glare, but instead he looked at him with a confused look.

"Have you been spying on us Hojo?" asked Vincent. He then looked away and started looking at the papers again. Hojo just smiled and replied with a taunting tone of punch me and see if you don't get fired sound in his voice.

"Well it's my job that monsters like you don't do any thing to her." said Hojo. Vincent then looked up and glared at him again.

"Oh, then you must stay away from her as far as possible then, don't you Hojo?" asked Vincent as a smirk went across his face, Hojo didn't reply he knew he got dissed, and in a celver almost way to.

"Don't mock me, I at least have more brains than you, if i was able to get into the science department." Said Hojo.

"That. Or you were just to crazy to get any other job around here. I'm leaveing to do some work, don't touch anything oh and don't hurt any animals to day please." said Vincent mockingly as he went out the door completely ignoreing Hojo flicking him off. Vincent went out and noticed Lucrecia looking at some paper work, he didn't say anything, but some how she knew he was there, and she enjoyed that presence. On the way out Gahst said something to him.

"Listen, Vincent, Don't get to attached to Lucrecia. You may not like what will happen." Ghast warned.

"I won't. I think of her as a friend, not a lover." but Vincent knew he was lieing to himself, and to Professer Ghast. He walked out of ShinRa to take care of a few things ShinRa wanted him to do. Finally once he got back, Lucrecia was waiting for him.

"Vincent, may I ask you something?" she asked. Hojo snuck up on this little conversation, neither Vincent nor Lucrecia saw him, "Um... Will you got out with me, you know like on a date?" she asked. Hojo nearly had a heart attack, and Vincent was surprised she said that.

"Sure. Of course I will." he replied back, he smiled for once, Lucrecia thought he was handsom when he smiled. Hojo's anger bellowed from the pit of his heart, bitterness took over him. He kept watching them talk, and it made him more infuryated. Finally they left on their date, Hojo came out, not only was he in love with Lucrecia, his rival/enemy co-worker Vincent had stolen her from his grasp.

He looked after where they left him behind. His anger sky-rocketed, not only would this love damage the experiment, but Hojo would never get Lucrecia to like him. He walked back into the building and started working more, the more he worked, the more he thought about getting revenge on Vincent, he finally staggered home, it was late he passed by Lucrecia's house, vincent and her were saying their good-byes, then Lucrecia kissed Vincent, and went into her house. Vincent walked down the stairs and passed Hojo.

"Vincent, I thought Professor Ghast told you not to fall in love with Lucrecia!" said Hojo, anger filled his tone, and Vincent just stared at him. Vincent shook his head and walked off, he looked at Hojo with a 'I'm better than you' look and left. "Damn that little..." said Hojo as he stormed off.

Vincent got to his house and looked at a picture, it was of him and his mother, a tear formed in his eye, she died in a fire, he was training for the Turks when he heard his mother died. He looked at her and noticed, she looked a lot like Lucrecia, this made him smile, he then got undressed and went to bed. He looked at the ceiling and thought for a long time, before passing into dream land.

_Chapter2 End..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hi! wazzup? Well chapter 2 is finally finished, I'm sorry for it takeing sooooo long. Well till chapter 3 Abio!!!_**


	3. A turn in fate

The sun rose in Vincent's eyes, it was some where around 6:56a.m. he hoped out of bed, he was assigned to escourt Lucrecia, to ShinRa that day, she told him to meet her at 7:00a.m. Vincent ran around and got dressed very quickly and made it to Lucrecia's house very promptly. He knocked on her door, she had just gotten done getting dressed, she opened it and smiled.

"Good morning Vincent." said Lucrecia she walked out side to her demi-lover's side.

"How are you this morning...?" asked Vincent in his usual tone, of calmness and tranquility, almost apathetically.

"I'm fine. How are you, did you sleep well?" asked Lucrecia.

"I slept fine, I feal alright...." said Vincent.

Little did the two know they were being fallowed, yet again by Hojo. He grimanced at the fact, Lucrecia was takeing a likeing to Vincent, instead of him, he knew that if she chose Vincent, then the experiment would be for nought, all the research and time, wasted, all because of that turk. He thought about that, he knew Vincent was interfearing, how could he get him out of the picture without killing him.

"I think a bug is fallowing us." said Vincent.

"A bug?" asked Lucrecia. Vincent pulled out his gun and shot at Hojo, causeing him to jump out of his hideing place and onto the street.

"Hojo?!" said Lucrecia.

"Huh? Oh sorry I saw you both pass by, I was takeing a morning stroll and I decided to try and ceatch up!" explained Hojo.

"Then... Why were you hideing?" asked Vincent looking down on the bug of a man he considered to be Hojo.

"I most certainly was not 'hideing' I was contimplateing!" said Hojo.

"What..? How to be an idiot and fired in two days?" asked Vincent sarcastically.

"Vincent... Be nice." said Lucrecia trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Right, Lucrecia." said Vincent.

"Well! I'll see you both at the lab!" said Hojo as he scattered off.

"He's a very odd fellow isn't he." said Lucrecia.

"Very odd, and very annoying." said Vincent.

"Well let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Right." replied Vincent as they walked off to ShinRa HQ. When they arrived Ghast was awaiting them, he allowed them in and they walked casually in, like it was nothing special.

"Well good morning, Lucrecia, Vincent." said Ghast.

"Good morning sir, tell me where you want me in the lab today." said Lucrecia.

"Over there." said Ghast. "Oh and Vincent, Hojo wants to speak with you."

"Pssh, fine." said Vincent, he really didn't want to speak to the toad today, Hojo annoyed the hell out of him, and of course when he walked into his office, Hojo was sitting there awaiting him. Vincent put his things down and sat down and stared blankly at Hojo. "What do you wish to speak with me about?" asked Vincent.

"It's about you and Lucrecia, I don't want you two seeing each other anymore." said Hojo dead seriously. "It's an endangerment to the experiment Lucrecia and I willbe conducting later on when we go to Nibelhiem."

"You cannot tell me who I can see and who I will not see." said vincent looking dead on into Hojo's eyes. "For I am not your creature to control.... I am but a human, and you are filth upon the ground that I walk on. You will not tell me what to do unless you wish for me to kill someone."

"Ho? Is that so.... Well then we'll see about that, won't we, Vincent." said Hojo. He walked out of Vincent's office, Vincent was throwing glares that would even make president ShinRa cower in fear. Hojo smirked and left, he thought about how good Vincent would be experimenting on. He was unusually happy that day researching more and more experiments and experimenting more and more. Lucrecia frowned at this, she had an uneasy fealing in her stomache, that something bad was going to happen, but what was it?

Later that afternoon, she was just leaveing, when Vincent walked up to her.

"Good after noon Vincent." said Lucrecia. "How are you?"

"I'm fine.... Hojo didn't do anything to you did he?" asked Vincent.

"No why?" asked Lucrecia.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be working next to him without some one near you anymore.... Somethings he's doing lately, it's worrying me." said Vincent.

"Oh Vincent, don't worry! I'm perfectly fine, anyway I wouldn't let him do anything to me even if he could." she said hugging Vincent.

"Please Lucrecia, becareful, Hojo's a strange man, he'll do anything for an experiment, even if he has to kill someone. Please stay on your guard." said Vincent as he hugged her infront of the ShinRa doors.

**_Chapter 3 end...._**


End file.
